Semiconductor devices such as memory devices and electronic sensor devices may have a converter to convert analog information into digital information. The converter may operate to compare the analog information with a voltage to determine the values for the digital information. Some converters may have numerous capacitors and switches to generate the voltage for the comparison. Such capacitors and switches can occupy a relatively large area in the device, increasing the cost of manufacture. Thus, there is a need for improved apparatus, systems, and methods that reduce the area occupied by capacitors and switches in converters.